Una salida casual
by CriXar
Summary: ¿Qué tal se llevará el dúo de París sin sus máscaras una vez que conocen la identidad del otro?


La suerte finalmente parecía sonreír por igual a los miembros del equipo de super héroes favorito de París. Desde aquel insignificante incidente sus vidas y su relación había cambiado por completo, ya que este había resultado en el no planeado descubrimiento de la identidad secreta del otro.

Ya habrán podido imaginar los tartamudeos y las insólitas miradas que intercambiaron entre sí en el momento y lo extrañas que se volvieron sus interacciones durante las siguientes semanas. Desde silencios incómodos durante los patrullajes hasta las miradas de complicidad durante las clases cada que vez que una emergencia se presentaba.

No fue sino hasta que el alter ego del famoso modelo adolescente propuso a su colega una salida casual al concluir las clases de aquel día para aclarar las cosas entre ellos que todo siguió su curso de una manera muy poco inusual.

-¿Nos vamos, mi Lady?- preguntó Adrien de forma galante a su compañera de clases, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a la amiga de esta.

-C-Claro.- respondió Marinette antes de voltear. -Alya, ¿nos vemos después?

-Seguro, amiga...- respondió esta con un dejo de desconfianza y su mirada fija en el rubio.- Quiero un reporte completo y una buena explicación después de esto, ¿entendido?- susurró con un autoritario tono al oído de su amiga. Marinette soltó una risilla y asintió, antes de retirarse con el chico.

-Eres un minino imprudente.- reprochó a este antes de codear su estómago.

-¡Ouch! Oye, con o sin las manchas negras en tu ropa y el antifaz rojo, sigues siendo Ladybug para mí, ¿lo olvidas? MÍ Ladybug.- afirmó el chico entre risas. Su compañera volteó sus ojos e intentó ocultar el sonrojo causado por el reclamo de pertenencia con un inútil movimiento para acomodar su cabello.

-Como sea... Y, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?

-No lo sé, tú dime.

-¿En serio no tenías nada en mente cuando me pediste que saliera contigo?

-No, no tenía nada en mente cuando te pedí que "me acompañaras en una escapada nada formal y sin ningún compromiso de la rutina".- aclaró el chico. Marinette se sonrojó de inmediato. Realmente él no había insinuado de ninguna forma que aquello se tratase de una cita o algo que pudiera concluir en un evento romántico.

-Por su puesto...- musitó más bien para sí misma mientras

-Aunque... no es como si me molestara cambiar la finalidad de esta salida.- agregó él con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Marinette le miró con sus ojos bien abiertos mientras un rubor prácticamente imposible de ocultar se dibujaba en sus mejillas. Bastaron solo unos segundos para que una dulce sonrisa se añadiera y comenzó a reir. ¿Realmente estaba sonrojada por un comentario de su felino compañero?

Aquella tarde se convirtió entonces en una agradable mezcla de risas, chistes, empujones, relatos de anécdotas y varios momentos divertidos. Adrien jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse tan libre y tan animado sin la seguridad que su traje de Cat Noir le otorgaba, fue entonces cuando comprendió que quizás no era solo el traje, sino la compañía de aquella vivaz chica la que hacía que sus momentos como super héroe se convirtieran en una experiencia liberadora y variable de su rutina de responsabilidades.

Por su parte, Marinette jamás pensó que un momento a solas con su amor platónico realmente pudiera ser algo más que tartamudeos y palabras incoherentes. Cat Noir se había convertido en uno de sus más cercanos y confiables amigos, y tener su personalidad con el rostro que la había vuelto loca desde el inicio de aquel año escolar era algo simplemente demasiado increíble como para ser verdad.

-Rayos, ¿por qué jamás hicimos esto antes? ¡Eres asombrosa, Marinette!- exclamó Adrien limpiando una lágrima resultado de varios minutos seguidos de risas. Ella no estaba mejor que él. Sujetaba su estómago con la esperanza de recuperarse un poco, aunque aquello no ayudaba mucho.

-No tengo idea. Supongo que no era lo mismo con nuestros antifaces.- respondió cando finalmente logró conseguir aire para formular palabras.

-Sí, supongo que podría ser por eso.- dijo él. Una vez que ambos estuvieron relativamente calmados, Marinette miró a su amigo. Jamás le había visto reir tanto en su forma civil. Esto podría ser tal vez por la falta de interacción que tenía con este, pero también le atribuía gran parte a la supresión que le otorgaba su padre. Intentando dejar la timidez a un lado, colocó con cariño su mano sobre la del chico, quien al contacto la miró con sorpresa y algo de timidez.

-Me encantaría hacer esto más seguido, ¿sabes?- comentó ella. Adrien sonrió tímidamente. Vaya que ya no hacía falta la máscara o el yoyo para que aquella chica hiciera palpitar su corazón a la velocidad de la luz.

-A mí también, mi Lady.- respondió acercando su mano a sus labios para besar su dorso, sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Ni siquiera le molestaba que viera el reciente rojo en su cara.- Mucho más seguido.

 _ **Melanie Fernández fue quien solicitó este one shot Adriennete post reveal. Espero que te haya gustado, cariño. ;)**_

 _ **Recuerden dejar sus peticiones en los comentarios o en mi página de FaceBook.**_


End file.
